Coming Home Surprises
by mapetite16
Summary: Martha leaves the senate, but doesn't come home alone. Alot of drama will unfold.
1. Chapter 1

As the jet flew from Washington to Smallville, Martha paced back and forth thinking how would her son and two girls who were like her daughters think of her. It was a stupid question she knew but they were the three most important people in her life and their opinion mattered. She wasn't all that different she was still the same old Martha Kent, sweet, down to earth, red-headed Martha Kent but with all the weight of being a Senator and the loss of her friend she had lost some weight. She didn't think she looked bad, but again she knew she looked different. New clothes and everything could do that.

"There's no reason to be scared, Martha." Said the man sitting in one of the chairs.

That voice, that was another reason, she had quite the Senate and brought a man home with her. His name was Sam Walker, short for Samuel. He had been the head of the CIA, yes that CIA, Sam was a well put together man, he was smart, knew the world and not to mention one of the most good looking men Martha had ever seen in a long time. They had been together for a year and Martha couldn't lie to herself anymore, it was definitely a serious matter between her and Sam.

He had proposed but she told him she wanted for him to meet Clark and the girls before she made a decision and luckily for her Sam was understanding.

"Trust me Sam, I have a little bit of reason. I haven't seen my family in almost a year and a half and all of a sudden I come home and with an unknown man. That's going to be a little bit of a problem." Martha trembled.

"It will be alright, darling. I love you, and you love me. Besides if they don't except it then I can handle ravishing you in sin for the rest of my life, as long as your part of it." Chuckled Sam, causing Martha to bust out laughing.

"I don't think it will be that simple, but I sure hope it will be." Martha smiled as she leaned in and kissed Sam passionately.

Two hours later the jet finally landed and Martha and Sam stepped off and grabbed a few bags, the rest were going to be sent along with the rest of the things in Washington. The couple got into a car and Martha gave the directions, Sam had only seen pictures of Smallville but as he drove he began to see why Martha loved it so much, the Spring leaves were turning and beginning to fall, it was definitely beautiful.

"Right here, Right here! Turn right!" Martha yelled.

Sam made the turn and saw the yellow farm house and was stunned, it definitely lived up to everything Martha had ever said.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he turned and looked at Martha.

Martha saw that three important people in her life were definitely there. "Yes!"

The two got out of the car and walked up to the screen door were they heard playful banter between three people.

"Oh come on, Lois! That's nothing!" Clark replied loudly and with a laugh.

"It's enough when I can get them to confess!" Lois yelled.

"Okay, guys chill out you are both on the same team here!" Chloe replied.

"No offence Chloe, but I've been telling them that for years and they obviously still haven't listened!" Martha half yelled so they all could hear her.

Moms and Mrs. Kents was heard all around as the three collided into Martha with one huge group huge. As they all started to rush questions to Martha, Clark looked up and noticed Sam.

"Who's he?" Clark asked.

Martha looked up and walked over towards same and brought him further into the house.

"Lois, Chloe, and Clark this is Sam. Sam well I kind of already pointed everyone out." Martha said with a smile.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet all of you." Sam replied.

Sam shook hands with Lois, Chloe and lastly went to Clark who just gave him an evil look.

"Ok, well your not." Sam said and backed up.

"Clark?" Martha glared.

"What?"

"That's no way to treat a guest." Martha said angrily.

"A guest, huh. Is he a guest who is going to stay in the guest room or your room?" Clark said in a rude manner.

"You know what I'm not going to deal with this, I'm jet lagged and angry so I'm going to go and unpack. Come on, Sam I'll show you around the house." Martha replied as she shook her head and went upstairs.

"That was really low, Clark!" Lois replied once the couple was gone.

"What do you expect when my MOM, brings home some…some Man. What am I supposed to think!" Clark half yelled and half complained.

"Your supposed to shut up and listen! Clark, she brought him here, that means he has to mean something to her, and besides at least he isn't Lionel!" Lois yelled back.

"Yah, Clark you have to think that at least. Just listen and give him a chance. If you still don't like him by tomorrow afternoon then tell her, but calmly." Chloe agreed.

At that Martha and Sam came down the stairs.

"So?" Questioned Martha with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I will try and get to know you Sam, because obviously your important to my mother." Clark said honestly.

"Thank you, Clark." Martha whispered to Clark as she hugged him.

The five went and sat in the living room with lemonade in everyone's hands. Sam sat next to Martha with his arm over her shoulder, which was soon dropped as Clark gave him a death glare.

"So you were head of the CIA?" Asked Lois with intrigue.

"Yep, I was in for, wow, twenty-five years." Sam replied with achievement

"What did you do before that?" They all asked.

"FBI, and then I got excepted to go into the CIA and you don't pass up that chance. So obviously in the end I did, and I'm pretty happy I did." Sam smiled as he looked at Martha who smiled back.

"How did you two meet?" Chloe asked that reporter history burning out from her just had to know.

"It was last October, and all of the Senators were to go and just make a suitable appearance with the President and talk politics. I had to use the bathroom and along the way got separated from the group, and the White House isn't small so needless to say I was lost. Luckily Sam was walking past and I thought who better than a CIA agent to ask for help. In the end I got back with the group and when we left Sam was getting off his, which I still can't believe they would make someone work a seventy-two hour shift and he asked if I would like to get some coffee, and here we are!" Martha said enthusiastically.

Lois and Chloe smiled as then any girl would if they saw the way Martha said the story and the look that Sam had in his eyes as he looked at Martha. Clark couldn't lie Sam sounded pretty great but with Clark being Clark he still didn't trust him one hundred percent. But soon after that they had dinner and Clark would have to wait to ask more questions in the morning.

In Martha's room…………….

"So what do you think so far?" Martha asked as she was finishing up in the bathroom.

"Well, I can tell the girls like me, Clark I think he's starting to but I don't know to be honest." Sam replied.

"Now, that I know what you think about that, how about this?" Martha asked seductively as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Sam turned around and instantly his jaw dropped. Martha was in a lacey green nightie that went to her knees and had a slit all the way to the hip, it left things to the imagination except for the breast region, which obviously proved that Martha wasn't a small women in that area.

"I take that as a good thing." Giggled Martha as she slowly sauntered towards Sam.

"A very, very good thing." Whispered Sam as he closed the gap between the two of them and ran his hands slowly down Martha's body. As Martha looked at him all she could do was smile, he was definitely handsome. (If you want a picture think rugged but yet with the CIA clean up meets Sam Elliot, Damn I'm good! Sorry back to the sex moment!)

"I love you." Whispered Sam as he placed light kisses on Martha's collar bone.

"I love you, too." Moaned Martha as Sam placed one more light kiss on the hollow of her throat.

"Oh God, why do you always tease me?" Martha panted.

"Because." Sam smiled mischievously.

"Well, now I'm going to get you back. Because…" Martha left the sentence off as she push him onto the bed and began to leave searing kisses down Sam's body. Sam sat up and hurriedly took of his t-shirt and tossed it the ground as he took a hold of Martha's hips and kissed Martha intensely on the lips as she straddled him. Sam grabbed the hem of the nightie and pulled up and over Martha's exquisite body as he tossed to the floor along with his shirt.

"That stayed on longer than I thought it would." Martha said in a breathy tone before Sam picked her up and laid her on the bed with him on top of her.

"I'm undressed, I think its your turn now." Smiled Martha as she began to push down Sam's boxers, obviously those came off quickly as Sam kicked them the rest of the way off as he met Martha at the top of the bed. Sam's hands traveled down to Martha's breasts as he took the right nipple into his mouth, causing Martha to take in a breathy gasp. Sam then left a cool trail down her body as he kept kissing his way all the way down but stopped right at the place were so much heat was building up inside of her.

"Oh God, Sam please, please!" Martha begged.

"Oh no my love, we are finishing together." As he yet again kissed her and slowly eased his way into her hot core, causing more moans. As Sam let himself settle in he began to set up for the right position, once he was settled he began to work himself deep inside her and then out but back inside. Martha shivered at the intensity of it, a faster pace began to take place as Martha began to work he hips as well. After a while Martha wanted him deeper so she changed the position leaving her on top were they both moved almost animalistic to come to a release. Which finally came when a couple of much more harder thrusts caused both Sam and Martha to find their release in each others arms. Martha curled up in Sam's strong arms and fell asleep with a light smile on her face, and the same could be said for Sam.

The next morning………………

Lois, Chloe and Clark sat the kitchen counter holding mugs of coffee, trying to keep themselves awake and take away the sounds that they heard the night before.

"Morning!" Martha said cheerfully as she came down the stairs and grabbed a hot cup of coffee. Martha then stopped taking a drink once she saw the three young adults faces.

"Are you three okay?"

"Huh, oh yah, were just great." Clark said sarcastically.

Sam then came down the stairs and went to go towards the coffee pot but stopped when Martha handed him her mug, he took a swig out of it and stopped to see what Martha was starring at.

"Clark, what is your problem? Ever since I got back your giving me an attitude that I thought as an adult you would have grown out of!" Yelled Martha.

"Well, I don't know, MOM! How would you react! Your mother brings some strange guy into your house, tells you she left the Senate. Oh, and to top it off I have to hear you and him banging away all night. What do you think my problem is!" Clark yelled as he stormed out of the house.

"You all heard that?" Martha asked with shock covering her face.

"Yah." Lois and Chloe said in unison.

"He's really upset isn't he?" A tear stained Martha asked.

Lois and Chloe just nodded their heads.

"I should go and talk to him." Martha began to go outside and talk to him.

"No, I will." Sam intervened.

The three just starred at him.

"One, your in shorts and a tank top. It's cold out you'll make yourself sick. And two me and him need to talk and settle this." Sam said with a smile as he walked out the screen door.

"It'll be okay, Martha." Lois replied.

"You called me Martha?"

"Well, if this is serious between you and Sam I won't be calling you Mrs. Kent anymore." Laughed Lois..

"It is, he asked me to marry him." Smiled Martha.

"What! When?" The Chloe and Lois asked.

"Before we left, I told him I want him to meet you three first and get your opinions."

"That's why you want Clark to approve more than ever?" Inquired Chloe.

"Yep, but sadly I don't know if he will." Martha cried.

Outside in the barn………..

Sam walked into the barn and looked Clark directly into the eyes.

"Listen, I'm going to say what I need to say, so don't interrupt me and I won't interrupt you." Sam said as he stayed looking at Clark for a reply, when he didn't Same went on.

"I love your mother, I love her more than anything in this whole world, hell the universe. I don't know if there are aliens out there but if there is than fine, I couldn't even meet an alien that I couldn't love more than her. Your mother is one of the most intelligent, captivating, strong, and by far one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. You can go ahead and not like me but that will never stop the way I feel about her. If God asked me right now that I would have to give up my life so she could keep going, I would gladly give my life away for hers." Sam stopped for a moment to take a breath then started up were he left off.

"Before we came out here, I had asked your mother to marry me." Clark then stood up at hearing this.

"What did she say?" Clark asked.

"She said, she wanted me to meet you and Lois and Chloe first and see what you three think, then and only then did she say she would answer. And right now, I know I have two out of three, but I don't if that matters or not. I don't know if when I go back then I'm either going lose the love of my life or if I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. I hope it's the latter of the two." Sam finished as he walked out of the barn.

Inside the house…….

Martha, Lois, and Chloe now sat at the counter watching the door, all of a sudden Sam walked through the door. Martha looked at him with a hopeful smile that soon fell when Sam shrugged an I don't know and walked upstairs. A moment later Clark walked through the door and stopped when he saw his mother beginning to cry.

"Mom," Clark couldn't even finish.

"Save it, Clark. I get it." Martha half whispered, half cried as she stood up and went upstairs with tears streaming down her face.

Upstairs………..

"You should probably go back to Washington." Martha said as she sat on the bed with Sam leaning against a wall.

"What?"

"Sam, I told you I have to see what my family thinks."

"Yah and two out of three of your family love me."

"Yes, but the one and most important is my son!" Martha yelled. "Please, Sam just go. Go, before this becomes way to hard!" Martha screamed before she could stop herself.

"You don't want this to happen." Sam tried to delay.

"Maybe not but I have to, he's my son and my life!"

"Your life! I'm sorry but I don't recall him calling, emailing or even stopping by to see you in the whole year we were together! Some life!" Sam yelled and actually had tears beginning to come down his eyes.

As Sam walked out he stopped by the dresser and sat down a ring box.

"Incase you ever change your mind, if not at least you will know how much I loved you. I will pick up my stuff tomorrow, I'm sure there will be a flight out by then." Sam concluded as he walked out of the room.

Lois, Chloe, and Clark had heard the argument from downstairs, and knew Sam was leaving when he came down the stairs with his jacket on.

"You know, Clark your pretty good at taking peoples last chance of happiness away from them." Sam replied seriously as he starred at Clark, when he was done he walked out the door and toward his car. Martha then came down the stairs and stopped in front of Clark.

"So, are you happy now?" Martha questioned.

"I don't really know." Clark said honestly.

"Well, its good to hear you don't know." Martha said smartly as she walked back upstairs.

"Can you watch my mom while I'm gone?" Clark asked.

"Sure thing, Smallville." Lois replied.

"Go ahead, Clark." Chloe said in return.

At that Clark grabbed his coat and left to fix the problem he created.

Okay guys that was the first chapter, I know I know it was long but I just couldn't stop writing, and my friend JUJUChick had to write that sex scene and that took up some room. So anyways thanks for reading, I must have some skill since I wrote this chapter while having H1N1, don't worry I'm okay now, I'm in the clear no more problems. So Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Clark left the house and used his super speed to get to the nearest motel, it was next to the Wild Coyote. Clark thought he might want to see if Sam had decided to stop inside the bar, as he looked in he didn't see him so he just went up to the check-in counter and asked were a Sam Walker was staying. Once Clark the information he went up to the room and knocked.

"I'm sorry but I told you I don't need televis….Clark what are you doing here?" Sam asked once he saw Martha's son standing on the other side of the door.

"I thought we should talk." He replied simply.

"Alright, come in." Sam said as he opened the door for Clark.

"I went and checked the bar next door first, just in case." Clark said with his back towards Sam.

"Have a seat, and I don't drink. With the career I had it wasn't wise to drink, I never knew when I would be called." Sam replied.

"You don't drink?" Questioned Clark.

"No, only when I've taken your mother to a restaurant and there was wine or champagne but even then I never finished a glass. I lost taste for it after a while. Besides I especially don't drink when I'm depressed or angry, turns you into an asshole." Sam finished.

Clark nodded his approval at that, as Sam sat down across from him.

"I'm not going to lie, I didn't listen very well when you were telling us about yourself and I'm sorry. I would like to listen now though if that is alright?" Clark couldn't hold back.

Sam nodded his head and began, "I was born in Texas, my parents owned a ranch slash farm you know what I mean. When I was fifteen my father died, it was the hardest thing me and my mother ever went through but we had each other and we pulled through. I wasn't that easy, it work because of me, I hated everyone after a year I got better, I knew I had to for my mother. In the end when I was around sixteen my mother brought this man named James McKinley he owned a local shop in town, I had seen him around town he was a good guy." Sam paused to take a breath then began again.

"But I had a hard time excepting him as being my mother's boyfriend, it was weird my mom having a boyfriend, awkward. They dated for a year and one night when my mom was making dinner he sat down with me and asked for her hand in marriage. Needless to say I was taken back by it at first, but in the end I had expected it. When he asked me that I remembered the one thing I want more than anything is for my mother to be happy so in the end I gave my permission. The next night my mom came home showing me the ring and two months later they were married in the local church."

"James was a great guy he wasn't there to replace my father he just wanted to be happy like everyone else. After a while my mother and him had a baby, my sister Sarah. When I turned eighteen though I enlisted and went into the army, James looked at me and told me I was like the son he never had, and I told him he was a good man to have around for a guy when his fathers not there. James never replace my father in my heart or anything but I still consider him my second father. Now you don't have to see me as anything like that but I love your mother and that's not going to change."

"I didn't know you had lost your father." Clark whispered.

"Yah, there's a lot more things about me you don't know, but trust me what man would come all this way to ask the son for permission to marry his mother?" Sam asked.

"When I first met you I knew you were a good guy I just couldn't see past the fact that you were all over my mom, well you weren't all over her but you know." Said Clark.

"Yah, I know I get it." Sam laughed.

"If I tell you I give you permission to marry my mom, will you come over right now and make her stop crying?" Clark asked seriously.

"You don't have a problem with me marrying your mom?"

"No."

"Alright well we better go then."

Sam and Clark left and drove to the farm in Sam's car as they left the motel. The two walked in to see Lois, Chloe, and Martha sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"I left the ring in Martha's room." Sam whispered.

"Okay, stay over here." Clark said back.

He waited till Sam turned his back and sped up the stairs and grabbed the ring box and then went back down the stairs slowly and handed it to Sam.

"Now or never." Sam laughed.

"Yep, go on make her happy." Clark replied.

Sam walked into the living and stopped when he saw Martha sitting and starring at the screen. Martha soon looked over and starred at Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Martha

"I came to talk to you." Sam replied.

"Why? I told you to leave and that's it." Martha stated as she stood up.

"That's not it Martha, and I'm here to talk to you because I love you and I can't see myself being with anyone else but."

"Sam…"

"No, please hear me out. I love you, Martha. I'm not going anywhere I will be by you when your happy or sad, when your sick or well. I don't want to lose you."

"You mean all of that?"

"Of course, do you think I would have proposed? And do you think I would be proposing now?"

"No, and did you say proposing now?" Martha stuttered.

"Yes." Sam replied as he got down on one knee and opened the ring box showing a silver band with heart shaped ruby in the center.

"Martha, will you marry me?" Sam asked.

Tears began to fall down Martha's face as she looked down and smiled at Sam.

"Yes, oh my God, Yes!" Martha screamed as Sam stood up and put the ring on Martha's left hand, Martha then leaped into Sam's arms as he spun her around. Lois, Chloe and Clark all stood around and clapped. Sam then set Martha down as she looked at Clark.

"Your okay with this?"

"Yah, why else do you think he's in the house." Clark shrugged.

Martha just laughed and hugged her son.

"I'm getting married!" Martha squealed.

"Yah, you are."

"Thank you."

"I want you happy mom." Clark said honestly.

"I am, I'm very happy." Smiled Martha.

Martha then walked back towards Sam who pulled her into a hug and then kissed her showing her just how happy was to finally have her back in his life.

Six months later……..

Martha stood at the back of the church pacing and taking in deep breaths as she waited to go down the aisle.

"I'm doing the right thing right?" Martha asked hurriedly.

"Martha, Sam is great and you to love each other." Chloe calmed.

"Yah, your right! I have no reason to be scared. I'm ready." Martha finished.

Lois and Chloe walked the rest of the way into the church and sat down. Clark walked up to Martha and gave her his arm, he was pretty excited to be giving his mother away. He never would have thought he would actually be doing this but here he was. As the two went to the front of the church he put his mother's hand in Sam's and stepped back.

"I never thought I would anyone as amazing as you. You are my world, my life, and my universe. I would give up anything and everything for you and as I told you on the second time I proposed I will stand by you if your happy or sad, and if your sick or well. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you."

"For along time I didn't think I would be happy again, but when you and I went out and had coffee that first day, I knew I had my happiness back again. And I don't ever want to lose that again and I know with you that I won't and I promise you I will stand by you through any storm that comes your way. I will also stay by you through any sunny day from here till the very end. I love you, too." Martha smiled as she looked at Sam.

"By the power vested in me and by the great state of Kansas I now pronounce husband and wife." The priest stated. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest finished.

Martha and Sam then kissed their first kiss as man and wife. And here endeths my story of Martha and Sam. (Sorry, I was reading King Arthur and I had a weird moment. Please send reviews.)


End file.
